Pokemon: Best Wishes - Sonic Edition
by Thesonicx666
Summary: 12 year old Sonic The hedgehog and 7 year old Miles 'Tails' Prower arrive at Professor Junipers Lab and met up with their friend, 13 year old Knuckles the Echidna. The three of them are given their First Pokemon and begin the first of many adventures.
1. On the Road to Accumula Town!

_Let me clarify that the reason why the pokemon speak English is because since everyone in this story is an anthropomorphic animal I made it so they could understand everything Pokemon are saying._

_So anyway enjoy my very first Pokemon related story..._

**Pokémon: Best Wishes – Sonic Edition**

**Chapter 1: On the Road to Accumula Town and A Relentless Rival!**

"Sonic." A young two tailed fox said softly as he poked a sleeping blue hedgehog. "Sonic." The fox repeated, but the hedgehog still didn't move. The fox sighed and walked up to a coffee table that stood in the middle of the room and picked up a toy ball that was painted, Red, white, and black in the middle. "Wake up Sonic!" He yelled as he throws the ball right into the hedgehog's face.

"Ouch!" The hedgehog yelled as he grabbed his face in pain. "What was that for Tails?!"

Tails sighed again. "Sonic, don't you remember what today is?" The Kitsune asked his friend.

"Uh, hmm…" Sonic thought for a second and shrugged his shoulders.

Tails shook his head in disappointment. "Today's the day we get our first Pokémon from Professor Juniper."

Sonic gasped in shock. "Oh that's right! I completely forgot!" Sonic quickly grabbed his belt and ran down stairs, through the living room and was about to leave the house when he was stopped by Tails.

"Sonic wait!" The Kitsune grabbed Sonic by the arm. "You almost forgot you're Bag." Tails said as he handed Sonic a blue Bag which the blue hedgehog took and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

After leaving the house they made their way through Nuvema Town till they found Professor Juniper's lab. "Geez about time we found this place!" Sonic cried in frustration.

"Sonic we were only looking for five minutes." Tails explained.

Sonic just looked at his friend for a moment and shook his head before they both walked inside. Once inside they spotted a familiar red echidna. "Huh? Hey look its Knuckles." Tails said in surprise. "I didn't know he was interested in Pokémon." Sonic Shrugged and walked up to the echidna.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic cried as they approached the red echidna.

Knuckles turned his head around in curiosity. "Oh, it's you two."

"Well that's a nice way to greet somebody." Sonic said and crossed his arms as they stood next to him.

"Ok, how about this!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Sonic's head and started to give him a playful noogie.

"Ow ow ow ow! Stop Knuckles! Stop!" Sonic pleaded in pain.

Knuckles finally left up and chuckled at the blue hedgehog's frizzled up fur.

After Sonic fixed his fur a Purple fox wearing a white lab coat walked into the room. "Oh! You three must be the new Pokémon trainers that are here for their first Pokémon correct."

"That's us!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Excellent then let's begin." The Purple Fox said enthusiastically as she walked in front of them and stood next to a table that held three Poke balls. "First off let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Juniper, Pokémon researcher of the Unova region. Not only do I research Pokémon, I'm also the one responsible of giving new trainers their first Pokémon." The professor explained.

"Now let me introduce you to the Pokémon you'll be able to choose." Professor then walked over to the table and picked up the poke ball on the far left and threw it into the air. After a flash of light a small green snake like Pokémon appeared in front of them. "This Pokémon is called Snivy. Snivy isn't the strongest of the three Pokémon, but her speed more than makes up for it."

"You sold me at Speed." Sonic chuckled.

"You don't want to see the other two first?" Juniper asked in confusion.

"Well I'll stick around because me and Tails are gonna be traveling together, but I've already decided on Snivy." Sonic explained in which Juniper nodded in understanding.

"Ok then, here's Snivy's Poke ball." Juniper held out the poke ball which Sonic gladly took.

"Well Snivy I guess you and I are partners." Sonic said to the pokemon.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't hold me back." The Snivy responded boredly.

"Uh sure." Sonic then held out the poke ball and in a red flash of light Snivy returned to her poke ball.

"Well with that out of the way let us continue." Professor Juniper walked over and grabbed the middle poke ball and threw it in the air and in a flash of light a small pokemon that had different kinds of blue on his body, His head was white, his body was a slightly dark aqua blue, and his feet and tail was dark blue.

"Hi!" The Pokemon cried in delight.

"This Pokemon is called a Oshawott. Oshawott is a water type and is the most balanced of the three Pokemon which makes him great for beginners." The professor explained. "And they can also be quite eccentric."

"Please choose me! I don't want to be rejected again! Pleeeeeeese!" The Oshawott pleaded and held his hands or flippers together with sparkles in his eyes trying to make himself look cuter then he already was.

"Well there are three of us and only three Pokémon so one of us will choose you." Knuckles explained which caused Oshawott to jump up and down in joy. "Just don't expect me to choose a runt like you."

Oshawott then turned all white and fell on his back in shock. "Knuckles that was uncalled for!" Sonic cried angrily.

Tails nodded. "Yeah that was mean!"

Knuckles turned to them and held up his hand in defence. "Hey it's true!"

Tails glared at Knuckles and went over to comfort Oshawott. Tails picked the now crying Pokémon up and held him in his arms. "Don't worry Oshawott, Knuckles does that to everyone. I don't think you're a runt."

Oshawott's crying started to soften as Tails continued to comfort the Sea Otter Pokemon. "Well I guess we know who Tails has chosen!" Sonic smiled at the fox.

Professor Juniper nodded happily and handed Tails Oshawott's poke ball. Who was now happily sitting on Tails' shoulder.

"I guess there is only one choice left." Knuckles said to himself.

"And finally the third and final Pokémon." Professor Juniper grabbed the third Poke ball and threw it into the air and after a flash of light a small pig like Pokémon appeared.

"Hello!" The Pokémon greeted happily.

"This Pokémon is called a Tepig a fire type. Tepig is the strongest and the most durable of the three. Tepig's are very determined Pokémon.

"Strength, Durability, Determination. My kind of Pokémon!" Knuckles smirked as Professor Juniper handed him his Pokémon.

"Now before you go you'll need to take these." Professor Juniper said as she held out three small rectangular devices.

"Cool Pokédex's!" Tails cried as they each took a Pokédex.

"Make sure not to lose them, because not only do you need them to enter the Unova League, but they also serve as your Identity and proof that you're a trainer."

"Got yea." Sonic said as he put Pokédex in a side pocket on his bag.

Later outside the lab…

"Hey Knuckles, you should come with us." Sonic suggested.

Knuckles turned to the two, but turned back after a moment. "Nah, I'd rather travel on my own." Knuckles then started to head to the towns entrance. "But thanks anyway."

After Knuckles was out of view Sonic turned back the fox and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well I tried."

"Sonic can we have lunch before we leave? I'm starving." Tails asked the hedgehog as his stomach started to growl.

"Oh yeah. I forgot we skipped breakfast." Sonic chuckled for a second. "Ok chilli dogs are on me!" After that Sonic and Tails headed to the closest chilli dog stand.

Much later after leaving town…

Sonic yawned as they traversed through route 1 on their way to Accumula Town. "We haven't seen a single Pokémon since we left Nuvema Town." Sonic sighed boredly. "Tails whens the next town?"

Tails was studying the Town map and found their current position. "We'll it says here on the map the nearest Town is, Accumula Town and we're about half way there." Tails Explained without taking his eyes off the map.

"Uh Tails." Sonic said trying to get his attention.

"Wha- oomph!" Was all Tails could say before he fell backwards.

"Hey, why don't you watch were you're going!" A Red and Black hedgehog cried angrily at the fox.

Tails stood back up and bowed. "I'm so sorry mister, I didn't see you!"

The hedgehog just scoffed at his apology. "Tails are you alright?" Sonic asked the fox cautiously.

"Maybe you should keep an eye on your friend more carefully." The black hedgehog glared at Sonic which caused Sonic to glare back.

"Hey he's just a kid whose mind just wander's a bit. So lay off him!" Sonic cried angrily.

"You looking to start something?" The hedgehog asked as he reached for one of his Poké balls.

"Sure! If I'll get you off of Tails' back!" Sonic pronounced as he drew out Snivy's Poké ball.

"Fine then we'll settle this with a battle, Servine go!" The hedgehog cried as he threw a pokéball onto the field.

After a flash of light a taller version on Snivy Appeared on the field. "Who's my next victim?" The Pokémon asked sinisterly.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Sonic asked himself as he pulls out his Pokédex.

'_Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of think foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it keeps itself clean.'_ The Pokédex explained.

"The evolved form of Snivy huh?" Sonic muttered to himself. "Well we'll see just how much of a difference evolving makes, Go Snivy!" Sonic threw his poke ball onto the field and Snivy appeared.

"If you're really serious about this then I'll be the referee." Tails claimed. "This will be a one on one battle between Sonic's Snivy and… uh."

"My Name is Shadow." The red hedgehog explained.

"Uh ok, against Shadow's Servine. The match is over when one of either trainer Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin!" Tails cried as he begun the match.

"Snivy use tackle!" Sonic cried.

Snivy did as she was told and ran towards Shadows Servine. "Servine dodge and use wrap!" Shadow commanded which Servine obeyed. Servine dodged to the side faster than Sonic's eyes could see.

Snivy stopped and looked at her surroundings for Servine, but could not find him. "Where did he go-" Snivy was cut off when Servine Ran up behind her and pulled her into a wrap using his tail.

"Snivy!" Sonic cried. 'Darn! I don't even know any of Snivy's moves! I have to think of something quick!' Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic! Use the Pokédex to scan Snivy's moves!" Tails explained.

'Oh that's right! I remember that Tails told me about that option before.' Sonic thought as he quickly took out his Pokédex.

'_Snivy's moves include: Tackle, Leer, Vine Wipe, and Attract._' The Pokédex explained.

'Hey that it!' Sonic told himself. "Snivy use attract on Servine!"

Snivy smiled and winked which caused pink hearts to fly around Servine who was looking pretty nervous.

Shadow grunted. "Servine abort quickly!" Servine did as he was told and quickly dodged the attract, but let go of Snivy in the process. "That was sloppy Servine." Shadow commented.

"Good job Snivy! Now use vine wipe!" Sonic instructed. Vines started to extend from Snivy's Shoulders and extended towards Servine.

"Servine Counter with leaf blade!" Shadow ordered. Servine's tail started to glow and when the vines were close enough Servine jumped into the vines and counter everyone of them. "Ok Servine, use Leaf Storm!" Suddenly a storm of razor sharp Leaf's surrounded Snivy.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Snivy Cried in pain.

"Snivy!" Sonic cried as the leaf storm ended.

Tails stared in horror at the sight before him. "S-snivy is u-unable to b-bat-" Tails started.

"N-no!" Everyone turned to stare at the little grass Pokemon who was struggling to stand. "I-i can still f-fight!"

"Snivy." Sonic whispered.

"Snivy, stand down." Servine warned. "I don't want to hurt you any more then I already have, but I will if I must."

"Do your worst." Snivy Challenged.

Servine grunted. "Suit yourself."

"Servine finished it with Leaf Blade" Shadow ordered.

Servine charged his Leaf Blade again and charge towards the weakened Snivy. "Sonic! Call Snivy back!" Tails Pleaded, but Sonic just stood there.

'I've got to do something, but I can't get myself to move.'

"Sonic!" Tails cried one last time and finally Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Snivy!" Sonic cried one last time.

"Ember!" A voice cried. And then the ground in front of Servine caught fire and stopped him in his tracks.

"Where did that come from?" Sonic asked himself.

Then suddenly a familiar Tepig ran in front of Snivy. "Nice work Tepig."

Sonic and Tails turned to the source of the command to find their friend Knuckles approaching them. " Knuckles." Sonic whispered.

"If you want to avoid a major beating then leave now." Knuckles warned Shadow who stared at knuckles for a minute and then called back Servine to his Pokeball.

"Fine. This battle is over anyway." Shadow proclaimed and went on his way.

The three of them continued to stare in the direction Shadow had disappeared in until Knuckles spoke up. "Who was that guy?"

Sonic just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Knuckles sighed and held out a pokeball. "Ok Tepig Good work." Knuckles complimented his pokemon as it returned to it's pokeball, but at the same time Snivy fell to the fall and into unconsciousness.

"Snivy!" Sonic and Tails cried in unison as the ran to Snivy's side.

"Hang in there Snivy. We'll get you to a Pokemon Centre." Sonic proclaimed.

"But Sonic we're still a long ways from Accumula Town." Tails reminded the hedgehog.

"Then we better get moving shouldn't we?" Knuckles suggested which Sonic agree to and reached for her Pokeball, but Knuckles stopped him. "Don't risk putting her in her Pokeball, it could make her condition worse." Sonic reluctantly agree and the three of them started running in the direction of Accumula Town.

_And so our heroes make their way to towards Accumula Town with hopes of helping Sonic's Snivy, and who is this mysterious Shadow really? You'll have to come back next time to find out._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Sonic's Promise and Enter Team Rocket!

**Pokémon: Best Wishes – Sonic Edition**

_When we last left our heroes, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles obtained their very first Pokémon, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. On their way to Accumula Town, Sonic and Tails ran into a mysterious Trainer named, Shadow. Sonic challenged him to a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle, but Snivy ended up seriously injured in the process and was saved by Knuckles and his Tepig. With no time to waste, Sonic and friends make their way to Accumula Town, hopping to get Snivy to a Pokémon centre. Will they make it in time? Find out today!_

**Chapter 2: Sonic's Promise and Enter Team Rocket!**

_After a close encounter with a strong Trainer, named Shadow, Sonic and Tails made it to Accumula Town and are now waiting patiently at the Pokémon Centre for the results of Snivy's treatment…_

Tails stood outside the Pokémon Centre, waving goodbye to his friend Knuckles and afterwards he re-entered the Centre and walked up to Sonic who was sitting on one of the seat's against the far wall with his head in his hands. "Sonic?" Tails asked which he slowly raised his head in response. "You ok?"

Sonic dropped his head back into his hands in sadness. "No Tails, I'm not." He answered bluntly. "How could I do that Tails? I had only just gotten Snivy, and look what I've done to her."

Tails sighed and sat down next to him. "Sonic, it's not your fault." Tails claimed. "There was no way you could have known that Shadow's Pokémon could have been so strong." Sonic didn't say a thing and just continued to sit there not even facing Tails.

After a few more minutes a pink female rabbit emerged from the backroom with an Audino pushing a table with Snivy on top which Sonic and Tails quickly made their way to. "Nurse Joy, is my Snivy ok?" Sonic asked desperately.

Nurse Joy quickly responded with shushing him. "Snivy going to be fine, she's just having a well-earned rest." She explained as she they looked down to the peacefully sleeping Pokémon. Sonic smiled and sighed in relief to know that she was ok. "But I must ask how did Snivy end up like this?"

Sonic's smile quickly faded and he slowly looked back to Nurse Joy. "Well I kind of… Challenged this trainer back in route 1." Sonic explained. "Not only was he strong, he was relentless."

Nurse Joy sighed and shook her head as if she knew who he was talking about. "By any chance was his name Shadow?" She asked him in a low tone.

Sonic nodded. "We were lucky that our friend showed up with his Tepig, or else his Servine would've put Snivy in an even worse condition."

Nurse Joy nodded with a sad look on her face. "Yeah that's Shadow for you."

"Do you know him Nurse Joy?" Tails asked curiously.

The nurse scratch the back of her head and nodded. "Sort of, yes." She confirmed. "You see, Shadow wasn't always like this. When he was little Shadow loved to play with Pokémon all the time." Nurse Joy explained. "Shadow was one of the happiest children I had ever seen."

"Then what happened to him?" Sonic asked as he looked up from Snivy again.

"You see one day a few years ago, Shadow's best friend, Maria was reported to have been kidnapped by a Pokémon during the night." Nurse Joy continued with a saddened expression. "And ever since Shadow has grown more angry and aggressive towards both people and Pokémon, and his reason for traveling is to one day find Maria and the Pokémon that took her."

Tails looked away and wiped away a tear. "That's so sad." He said sadly.

"Yeah, even professor Juniper was hesitant on giving that Snivy to him." Nurse Joy concluded. "Well I'd better be getting back to my work, be more careful from now on and stay away from Shadow. Come Audino."

"Yes maim!" Audino pronounced happily as they walked away.

Tails continued to think for a few minutes before turning back to Sonic. "Sonic. Are you going to be ok?"

Sonic looked over and smiled at Tails. "Yeah I'll be fine. No need to worry Tails."

Tails sighed in relief and returned the smile. "That's good to hear."

"By the way, where are we headed next?" Sonic asked the Kitsune.

Tails opened up the Town map and searched for the next location. "It says here we're headed for Striaton City next, which is also where the first gym is located." Tails explained. "That reminds me Sonic, you're going to need to catch a water Pokémon if you wanna have an easier time."

Sonic cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Because in this gym there are three gym leaders." The Fox continued. "Depending on which starter Pokémon you received will decide on which one you face. There's Cilan, who's a grass type trainer, face him if you started with Oshawott. Next there's Cress, who's a Water typer Trainer, you face him if you started with Tepig."

"Then I guess Knuckles is gonna have some trouble with him." Sonic chuckled.

Tails sighed then continued. "Lastly there's Chilli, who's a Fire type trainer, he's the one you will be facing." Tails finished.

"So then you're saying I should capture a water type Pokémon to take out his fire type Pokémon, right?" Tails nodded, confirming Sonic's question. "Then where will we find one around here?"

"I'll check the Pokédex." Tails said as he pulled out the handheld device.

"_There are no known water Pokémon that can be found between Accumula Town and Striaton City, however Basculin and Corphish can be found in Striaton City and Route 3."_ The Pokédex explained.

"Bummer may horus!" Sonic cried out in which caused a few people to give some strange looks, but he just ignored them. "Just our luck." He face-palmed.

"Uh, let me rephrase that. Just YOUR luck since I have Oshawott." Tails bragged as he threw his Pokéball into the air and a second later the small blue otter Pokémon appear in front of the pair and smiling up at them.

"Hiya! What are we going to do today?" Oshawott asked happily.

"Tails, nobody likes a smart-aleck…" Sonic frowned at the Kitsune.

"Oh like you can talk?" Tails asked. "Besides you know I not competing in the Unova League anyway so I'm not going after the Gym's."

Sonic placed his hand under his chin and thought for a second. "In that case, do you mind if I borrow Oshawott?"

Tails Sighed annoyingly. "Yes."

"Really? Thank's Tai-" Sonic started, but Tails interrupted him.

"I mean yes I mind!" The Kitsune exclaimed.

Sonic put his hands up defensively and back away from the young fox while chuckling. "What are you two arguing about?" A weak/tired voice asked curiously. Sonic quickly turned back towards where Snivy was sleeping, but there was no one there. "Down here."

Sonic looked down to the floor next to him to see the green snake-like Pokémon standing next to him and rubbing her eyes. Sonic knelt down next to his Pokémon. "Hey Snivy, you feeling better?" Sonic asked with care in his words.

Snivy simply nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. Servine wasn't trying to put me in critical condition."

Sonic nodded and picked up his Pokémon which surprised Snivy. "That's great Snivy, and don't worry I won't do anything stupid like that again, I promise." Snivy stared at the hedgehog for a moment before smirking and jumping onto Sonic head, which this time surprised Sonic. "H-hey Snivy what are you-" Sonic started, but stopped when he started to hear soft breathing.

Tails and Oshawott smiled at the pair. "Looks like Snivy trust's you." Tails said.

"Yeah and she must think your head is a very comfortable pillow!" Oshawott added to which both he and Tails laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Sonic said sarcastically. "Can we just go now? I'm itching to get to Striaton city for my Gym battle."

"But don't you need to catch a water Pokémon?" Tails reminded the hedgehog who just shrugged.

"You heard the Pokédex, there aren't any water Pokémon in between here and Striaton City." Sonic repeated. "It can't be helped."

Tails nodded and picked up his, and Sonic's bag's and handed Sonic his, and returned Oshawott to his Pokéball. "Aren't you going to put Snivy back in her Pokéball?"

Sonic shook his head. "Na that would disturb her so I'll just leave here there." He explained. "I just have to try and balance her on my head."

Tails smiled and nodded in understanding, and the three of them were on their way. Until a metal claw snatched Snivy from Sonic's head. "Hey, who did that?!" Sonic asked as he looked back.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" A light red female fox asked a light blue wolf next to her.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." The wolf said.

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"In your ear!" A feline like Pokémon contributed.

"Bringing chaos in a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other names just as sweat."

"When everything's worse our work is complete.

"Jessie!"

"And its James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"…We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!" They all said at the same time.

"And I'm Wobbuffet!" A large blue creature appeared in front of them.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Sonic asked the Kitsune next to him in which the trio of crooks fell on their backs.

"I've read a little about them. Their a criminal organisation that are usually stationed in Kanto and Johto who steal other peoples Pokémon." Tails finished explaining.

"That's right! And if you know what's go for you you'll stay out of our way!" James exclaimed.

"Or else we'll have to force you out of the way." Jessie threatened as she pulled out a Pokéball.

'It's not like I can fight back, Snivy was my only Pokémon.' Sonic thought to himself as he stared at the grass Pokémon that was struggling in the claw. 'If only I… Wait a second!'

"Snivy use attract on Meowth!" Sonic commanded which Snivy quickly obeyed.

"Huh? What's dis?" Meowth asked as the circle of hearts closed in on him.

"Excuse me mister Meowth?" Snivy asked getting Meowth's attention. "Could you let me out of this metal claw? It's really uncomfortable." Snivy asked in a sweet and soft voice and sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure! Anything for you!" Meowth cried under the attracts control, and press a button on a control panel which made the metal claw let go of Snivy.

"Thank you Mister Meowth!" Snivy cried as she dropped to her feet.

"Meowth! What do you think your doing!" James and Jessie cried as they smacked Meowth atop his head.

"Uh what happened?" Meowth asked drowsily.

"Tails! Now!" Sonic signalled.

"Right, go Oshawott!" Tails cried as he released Oshawott from his Pokéball.

"Ready!" The otter Pokémon cried.

"Use water gun on the balloon!" The Kitsune Instructed to which the water Pokémon obeyed and shot a stream of water threw the Balloon and blew up.

"Darn, we we're so close!" James cried as the three of them we're blown up into the sky.

"If it weren't for the Snivy's attract we wouldn't have lost!" Jessie Complained.

"Somehow I think I'm gonna be blamed for this." Meowth sighed.

"Looks like Team Rockets Blasting off again!" The trio cried as they disappeared out of sight.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried one last time.

"Yeah we did it!" Sonic cried victoriously.

"Good work Oshawott." Tails complimented the otter Pokémon as he returned him to his Pokéball.

"That was a piece of cake." Snivy claimed as she walked back towards Sonic who picked her up.

"Snivy you did great!" The hedgehog congratulated the grass Pokémon who blushed and Chuckled in embarrassment.

Then Snivy once again jumped onto Sonic's head and fell back to sleep. "Guess she's still tired, come on Tails let's go."

"Right." Tails nodded and the three of them continued towards Striaton City.

_What a day this has been for our heroes, first they meet a relentless trainer, then Snivy becomes severely injured, and now a trio under the name of Team Rocket attempted to steal Snivy! What other surprises wait for Sonic, Tails, Oshawott, and Snivy? On the road to Striaton City._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
